dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Skull Valley
An Area near Mount Paozu, it is rarely used and due to the large walls appears almost always dark, full of the remains of dead animals and prowling wolves looking for an easy meal. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. * Sheena Allara * Tundra Gallatin Sheena Allara * Race : Mystic Human/ Demon * Level : 11 * Power Level : 1,039,392,000 * Health : 24,200/ 33,000 * Speed : 186 * Damage : 237 * Fatigue : 381/500 * Mage Level : 1 * Mana : 500 * Equipment Bonuses : 2x sword (will materialise) * Abilities : Materialisation, Mystic fatigue reduction Tundra Gallatin * Race : Dry ice-jin * Level : 21 * Power Level : 4,000,648,040,000 * Health : 61,783/ 91,500 * Speed : 92 (403) * Damage : 90 (470) * Fatigue : 460/500 * Mage Level : 1 * Mana : 500 * Equipment Bonuses : * Abilities : Recovery (10% heal when transformed * X1.5 ki attacks Fight to 1hp FIGHT!!! * "heh i didn't think you'd want to fight me already big blue that must mean you have a surprise in store for me" she materialises a sword and rushes Tundra with 18 sword strikes (10 hit) (total damage 42,660) * "Not bad, that actually hurt. Remember when I told you this was only my first form... well let me show you a few more." Second third forth fifth form. "This is my strongest form." His voice is much deeper and extremely threatening. "Time to show you what it can do." He then fires a death beam (miss) and beats her with his tail 15 (4 hit) times (8,800 damage total) . * "huh i'll admit blue i didnt expect that, but i think you're holding out on me" she materialises a second sword "but i'll do what i'm good at" she launches a solar flare at tundra (hit) and uses the flash to rush him with 18 sword strikes (11 hit) (58,657 damage total) * "You got me. Guess I'll stop holding back." He sounds almost terrifying and he transforms into dry there's no real visible change but something is clearly off. "Well I suppose if you really want me to show you my all I'll give you 100% of my power! See if you can keep up." He activates his 100% "Oh one thing Sheena, it's time to see if you can DODGE!" he then fires 3 death beams (all miss) and 15 energy balls at Sheena (7 hit) (65,800 damage reduced to 24,199). Tundra catches her as she falls and lays her down on the ground. "Good attempt Sheena, you'll be stronger than me in no time." * Tundra Gallatin wins * EXP Sheena- 50,658 Tundra 16,499 Roleplay Area Aftermath of Tundra v Sheena Tundra powers down to his natural state. "Good fight there Sheena, you actually did some damage a bit of work and you might even surpass me. This is my pure form, it's not exactly easy to maintain for low power ice jins but I think I have a higher enough power to maintain it permanently if I so wished. You just saw all of my forms though so I won't be able to surprise you in our next fight." Sheena is sat down clothes in tatters breathing heavily "you... say that blue, but i felt something.... different in that last attack. A power i have yet to see" she notices the state of her garb "aww... man we've been training almost 2 years and.... now it gets ruined" Kohaku is flying around in the nearby area before he sensed two familiar Power Levels, he flew in that direction and landed on the ground, his hands in his pockets, he took one out and waved, "Hey, what's up?" He said to the both of them with a smile after dropping in out of nowhere. Category:Battle Grounds Category:Earth Category:Locations Category:Earth Battle Grounds